


Kiss me

by mrsclintbaeton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, prompt, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsclintbaeton/pseuds/mrsclintbaeton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss me.” Clint repeated, exasperated. “Natasha always says that public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Bobbi gave him a face that read ‘Well, duh,’ before muttering a “Screw it” and stepped towards him, putting her hand behind his head and kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the drabble prompt "Kiss Me"

_“Excuse me?”_

Clint huffed as they stood around the corner of the hallway, a locked door to their right, and HYDRA agents marching down the hall to their left.

It should have been a simple enough, quick infiltration mission. If he was with Natasha, it would have been.

But here he was, paired with this tall, blonde agent- Bobbi Morse, he said mentally, that’s her name. It’s not that Bobbi isn’t a good agent. Hell, she might be as good as Nat. But he never worked with her before. Never even spoke to her. They weren’t in sync like he was with his red haired partner. And now they were cornered, about to be caught behind enemy lines, and Clint really didn’t want to find out how HYDRA took care of enemies in their base.

“Kiss me.” Clint repeated, exasperated. “Natasha always says that public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

Bobbi gave him a face that read ‘ _Well, duh_ ,’ before muttering a “Screw it” and stepped towards him, putting her hand behind his head and kissing him.

Clint snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her back, his eyes closed.

They heard footsteps of walk past them, a few mutters and a “get back to work!” thrown their way as they kissed.

The footsteps and voices faded away, but the pair didn’t part right away. Only when it became essential that they needed air did the kiss get broken.

The two stood there, bodies touching, eyes glued on the others, and stayed like that for a few moments.

“Coast is clear.” Clint said, his voice barely above a whisper and sounding unsure. Of what, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“It is.” Bobbi agreed, her voice quiet like his. Still, they stood there like they were stuck. Clint finally let go of her, and Bobbi stepped away, turning in her heel and walking in the direction the agents came from. Clint followed her quickly.

“So uh, how about we get a drink once were out of here?” He suggested, and she looked at him. “To celebrate a mission well done.” He added quickly.

Bobbi laughed, but she didn’t say no, so Clint took that as a maybe.


End file.
